onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Face The Deep-Sea Kraken
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 515 | Beli1 = 2995 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Deep-Sea Kraken: Twilight Zone | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1265 | Beli2 = 7122 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Deep-Sea Kraken: Midnight Zone | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = QCK Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2365 | Beli3 = 13265 | Title3 = Sea Beast | Quest4 = Deep-Sea Kraken: Abyss | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = QCK Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5501 | Beli4 = 24501 | Title4 = Surume | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Whitebeard's, Izo's, Laboon's, Dorry's, Broggy's, Mr 13's, Django's and Miss Wednesday's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Face The Deep-Sea Kraken FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is a relatively easy Fortnight: most enemies are , so a team is highly recommended here (well, it is even required for 15 and 30 stamina). The and are the two of the three most common subbosses and should not pose much of a challenge, through Master will make a pre-emptive attack for 3,770 which can cause trouble for some speed teams with Marco/Boa. The other common subboss is subboss, which will take a bit longer to mow down, and will hit you with poison upon its first attack; fortunately the poison is weak and the squid attacks are rather pathetic. You can kill the squid in one turn if you use the Thousand Sunny's special on it and have 1-2 matching orbs. You can also rarely run into , which is not much more difficult then other subbosses here, but if you are stalling, keep in mind that Laboon has his usual HP<20% trigger and will do 50,000 damage which is rather not advisable to tank. Momoo also has a <20% trigger, but less deadly (just his regular ATK boost). Recommended Captains * Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru - stalling strategy works great here * Diamond Jozu - instead of or in addition to stalling, tanking works too * Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea - 2.5+ ATK boosting captains sacrifice a bit of safety for speedier runs * Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander * Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror * Massacre Soldier Killer - a two-Killer team can handle that stage too. Or consider him as a great QCK beatstick support unit * Mr. Prince Veau Shot or 2xATK captains like Rob Lucci Dock One Sawyer, Treenail Specialist - if you really have nobody better, they can get the job done, but you'd better keep hitting those perfects and avoid any mistakes! Recommended Support Units * Bohemian Knight Doma - since the boss does a slot shuffle for PSY/INT/QCK/EMPTY as first strike * Capone Gang Bege - for the third turn shuffle to DEX/STR **If you don't have him, he can be replaced with two common units: Halberd Ensign Navy HQ and Armed Striker Unit Blue Pirates * Nefertari Vivi Voyage Dream: Queen of the Pirates - since the boss does a slot shuffle for RCV/TND on second turn, Vivi may be usable here **If you don't have Vivi, her special is partially duplicated by Halberd Billions Baroque Works * Miss Valentine 10,000 Kilo Guillotine - in fact, Vivi can work quite well if you can pair her with Miss Valentine, giving you another full-board orb controlling combo ** Lulu - a f2p unit that duplicates MV key ability here, through has somewhat lower stats * Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist - his special is just great, and his stats are not too bad either. Few QCK teams can do without him. * Rob Lucci Dock One Sawyer, Treenail Specialist - a good f2p QCK beatstick * Jimbe Warlord of the Sea - a RR beatstick * Twin-Blade Thatch - another RR beatstick. Usually his special is very good, but keep in mind this time the boss will overwrite it for the first three turns, so use it later. * Usopp Voyage Dream: Brave Sea Warrior, Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper - time stalling QCK units Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough , , or . On turn one he swaps orbs to TND and On turn two he attacks every turn for 2,880 and swaps orbs to and . On his third turn he will start a 3-turn countdown to a major heal which he will execute on his fifth turn. Under 20% hp, Kraken increases his attack his attack to 4,444. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events